The search for alternative fuel sources continues to be a high priority. Photosynthetic bacteria, such as the cyanobacteria, potentially provide a source of lipids that are relatively easy to harvest. The lipids may then be converted to biofuel. To increase the efficiency of the system, however, it would be beneficial to use a bacterial strain that produced lipids that are readily converted to a biofuel, such as neutral lipids. Hence, there is a need in the art for a photosynthesizing bacterium that produces high concentrations of neutral lipids or hydrocarbons like alkanes.